Chaotic cookies
by bluename
Summary: 1sr fanfiction, completly random. Danny has a cold, but not a normal cold, a ghostly cold. What happens when he sneezed over a mixture of cookies, and then Tucker and Sam eats' them? Oneshot


**_This is my 1st fanfiction, so please don't eat me alive if it's too bad._**

_**My English isn't the best, I really talk Spanish, so if there are some grammar and spelling errors, don't hesitate to contact me, I will love if you help me to improve it. **_

_**Please also read and review, I just would like to have my first reviews lol. **_

_**I was very bored today, and I though, hey I could write a fanfiction, lol, so I decided to do it, it's very short, and it isn't too good, but it was a good time to spent time, and it was fun to write it. Writing and reading can be fun! And also remember to eat your vegetables!!...ok, so randomness rulez!! Yeah this story is as random as me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, because he is sooo great and cool that he created this show.**_

* * *

It was a "normal" day _for_ Amity Park, and as always our ghostly hero, Danny Phantom a.k.a Danny Fenton, was fighting against a ghost, a very annoying one, the Box ghost.

'_How does he manages to escape from the ghost zone almost EVERY DAY?' _Though Danny shooting a ghost ray which destroyed another box that was thrown by the annoying ghost.

"BEWARE, as me, the box ghost mas-" He was then hit by a ghost ray sent by Danny, and was then captured in the Fenton Thermos.(A/N, in some form that sounded as Technus, I'm weird lol)

"Dude, and I though my singing was annoying" said Tucker as he taped the Fenton Thermos.

"Tucker, your singing is as disturbing, as him" said Danny as he changed from Phantom to Fenton in an alley.

"HEY" Tucker shouted

"It's true Tuck" said Sam, who gasped as she saw Danny sneezing, which made the garbage cans float for a second. "Danny, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked

"You sneezed, and then the cans floated!"

Achoooo, again Danny sneezed, which made Tucker float, and then hit the floor, hard, very hard!

"OUCH!"

"Sorry Tuck, I think I have a cold, a ghostly cold, hahaha if it wasn't me that would be strange" said Danny.

"That's true Danny, you are weird" said the techno geek as he started to play with his PDA.

* * *

Then the trio decided to go to Danny's house to play video games. When they arrived, Maddie was making cookies, and Danny entered to the kitchen to take a coke from the fridge, when…"ACHOO", and the desk jumped.

"Sweetie, are you ok? Are you sick? Do you need something?"

"No mum, I'm ok, it's just a cold" and Danny sneezed again, in front of the mixture of cookies, and making the chairs to jump.

* * *

"Honey, the cookies are done, there are some for you and your friends" shouted Maddie from the stairs to Danny, who was in his room playing 'doomed' with Tuker and Sam.

"Okay mum" he replied shouting back "Hey guys do you want some?"

"Yeah" they both said, and the 3 of them went to the kitchen, and ate a couple of cookies. And the chaos started.

* * *

They were doing their homework in the living room when Tucker disappeared….

"AHHHHH" shouted for the 3rd time in the day the poor techno geek (A/N, I think I'm being a bit cruel with Tucker today, I don't know why, poor Tucker).

"Tucker where are you?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, I can't find myself"

"Yeah right Tucker, and you say I'm the weird one, seriously, where are you?" said Danny. That's when Tucker appeared.

"How did you do that?" asked Sam, with eyes wide open.

"I don't know, maybe the same way that you are facing through the couch." Replied Tucker, as the gothic girl faced through the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled, this time Sam.

"Guys, guys, you didn't mess up with my parents inventions, didn't you?" asked a very surprised Danny.

"NO" the both friends answered, as Sam recovered tangibility with Danny's' help, and then she sat again in the couch.

"Mmm, maybe my cold…"

"See, it's your cold, your fault, now fix it!" said a much freaked Sam.

"ACHOO"…and the books jumped "Sam I don't now what really happened, but you must control yourself, where's your hand?"

"Oh God, Danny some help here please!" Tucker was floating 5 feet from the floor, and upside down, but this time he didn't fell, he just floated there.

Danny flew from where Tucker was and helped him down, which didn't help because he started to float again. _'This is going to be a long day, fortunately we are home alone'_.

In that moment, Jazz entered.

"HEY, why is Tucker floating, and why has Sam only 1 leg, and has no nose?" Jazz, said in the same moment she stepped in the house.

* * *

An hour passed since the incident, and the incidents where being less frequent now, the effects only lasted for 1 hour, but they didn't know that the cookies caused them.

"I think that it has stopped" said Tucker pleasantly, they were still in the living room, and where continuing their homework now that they could.

"Yeah, it was like the last time we saw Spectra" said Sam

"But what was the cause? I mean, you both don't have a cold, so it wasn't exactly me, and you didn't mess with my parents inventions, we just ate some cookies….THE COOKIES!!" yelled Danny.

"Cookies, what cookies? Did mom cook cookies? Oh yeah, here they are" Jazz said, she was reading in the kitchen, who saw the cookies and…

"NO JAZZ!!!!" yelled Danny

"Mmm, I love how mum cook, they taste great"

And chaos began.


End file.
